Please Please Please Let Me Fire Her
by Dreamer2158
Summary: Nathan closed his eyes and knew that now was the moment where he would have to tell her. He couldn’t put it off any longer. She had to know. For the Get Rid of Carrie Challenge by PrettyGirl27. Ext. to 5.08.


**This is an extension of the last NH scene in 508 where they were in the kitchen. I have had this idea since watching it but finally wrote it now. It's how I would've liked to see Nathan be a man (and himself) and see Carrie go. I will have a WBT update soon.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own One Tree Hill but this story and the ideas incorporated belong to me.**

**Challenge: Get Rid of Carrie Challenge by PrettyGirl27.**

**Enjoy! **

**Lax****

* * *

**

_Summary: __Nathan closed his eyes and knew that now was the moment where he would have to tell her. He couldn't put it off any longer. She had to know.

* * *

_

Nathan watched Haley hesitantly as she drank from her glass of water. God she was beautiful. Her beauty had always managed to capture him and enthral him. You'd think that after six years of marriage Nathan would be used to Haley's elegant looks yet it was the complete opposite. It was more like Nathan was shocked every morning when he woke up beside her. Haley had always been simple. Unlike other women she had never needed to paint her face in make-up to look beautiful. For her it came naturally as did her inner beauty-her personality. Haley was a selfless and caring person and she hated seeing others hurt. She always helped others whenever the need arose and had an undying passion for her family. That's why Nathan didn't want to tell her what he would inevitably have to tell her.

Throughout their marriage Haley had made numerous sacrifices to cater for Nathan's dreams. She had given up her music and Stanford to follow him to a small college without once complaining. When Nathan was at the basketball court until late some nights, not once had she ever asked him to come home earlier to help her with James, their child. She had simply taken it upon herself to look after their son and had never once said anything to him. She had sacrificed her own sleep to tend to James at all hours of the night to ensure that he got the rest that he needed, not once thinking of herself and how tired she was from lacking sleep. Nathan had tried to make it easier on them by helping out more but she had never asked him to do so.

But now, now Haley was making changes for herself. She was working at the studio and was slowly being dragged back to her first love-music. To say that Nathan felt jealous was ludicrous but it was the truth. He envied the hold that music had over his wife. It was like she was having a secret affair with it behind his back and was at home less because of it. But Nathan never complained either because he knew that she deserved this. She had put her own dreams on hold and had sacrificed so much for him but now it was his turn to give a little back to her. He was sacrificing spending less time with her because now it was her turn to chase her dreams and his turn to support her in that. That's why he was so hesitant to tell her what he had to because it would break her heart and lately she had been so happy. Everything was falling into place between the two of them and it was like life could not be any better for her now.

"Nathan," Haley jolted Nathan from his thoughts. "Where's your head at?"

"I was just thinking about us," Nathan replied hazily.

"Well that's always a good thing," Haley joked.

"I missed you today Hales," Nathan said as he pulled her around the island and into his arms.

"I missed you too."

Nathan leaned down and joined his lips with Haley's in a soft kiss, both enjoying the feeling of being together in this intimate way. Nathan pulled back and kissed Haley's forehead. Haley's eyes fell shut as she revelled in the feeling of being in her husband's arms. Nathan rubbed her back soothingly, trying to relieve her from the stress that had built up from her long day.

"That feels good," Haley whispered, kissing Nathan's neck.

Nathan took hold of her hand and led her into the living room. Taking a seat on the sofa Nathan watched as Haley made to take a seat beside him before rethinking it. Sending him a shy smile sat down in his lap. Nathan's arms secured around her waist as she leaned her side into him exhausted. Nathan again kissed her forehead and rubbed small circles into her back.

"So how was your day?" Haley asked as she looked up at him, her arms wrapped around his neck. "You didn't have too much fun without me did you?"

"Erm...it was interesting," Nathan could feel it arriving, the moment when he would finally have to tell Haley everything about their new nanny and in the process break her heart.

"What was so interesting about it?"

Nathan closed his eyes and knew that now was the moment where he would have to tell her. He couldn't put it off any longer. She had to know.

"Jamie called Carrie momma."

The silence haunted the air like an unwanted resident. Haley's eyes were filled with shock and hurt as she tried to register what Nathan had said. Her baby, her son had called another woman his mother. Did James hate her that much? She knew she'd been absent for a while but she hadn't expected this to happen. Was she really that easy to replace? It was all her fault. If she hadn't been so absent then James wouldn't be confused and calling his nanny his mother. It was all her fault.

"Haley," Nathan's voice was filled with worry.

"What did-what happened? Did you say anything? Did Jamie mean it?" Haley asked fearfully.

"I uh-I don't think so. I mean Jamie apologised as soon as he said it," Nathan stuttered.

This was so hard for Nathan to say. He could tell that their son's words were breaking her heart. He had not once been expecting this. When that one little word had escaped Jamie's mouth he had been shocked. Carrie had seemed nice in the beginning. She helped them out a lot allowing Haley to have a little more freedom to accomplish what she'd always wanted to. Carrie had been a great aid but somewhere along the line everything had changed. It was like the North Pole had become the South Pole and the South Pole had become the North Pole. Nathan was stuck in limbo, just trying to work out what was going on.

"Did you say anything to Jamie? How did Carrie react?"

Nathan could tell that Haley was slipping into her insecure stage and it was something that had not been present for a long time. Nathan thought back to when they had first started dating. Haley had always been very insecure about whether she was good enough for him whereas he should've been concerned over whether he was good enough for her.

"Haley, stop it," Nathan caressed Haley's cheek, "Carrie can never ever take your place. You are James' mother, he's your son. You gave birth to him and raised him and that will never change. He will never replace you. He loves his mummy too much for that. I think it just slipped out accidentally. He didn't mean it at all."

Haley took in a deep breath and nodded her head. Nathan pulled her arms as she turned to hug him. His protective hand that brushed through her hair calmed her and she managed to rid her eyes from tears. Breathing in his scent she tightened her grip on him. Nathan kissed her head as she pulled back.

"So, that was your day?" Haley let out a nervous laugh but frowned as she saw Nathan's eyes cloud over with guilt. "Is there something else that I should know?"

"Haley, I love you so much and I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. You know that right?"

"Oh my god, it's bad isn't it?"

"Well I guess it all depends on how you look at it."

"Nathan, what happened?" Haley asked, trying her best to stop jumping to conclusions and thinking the worst.

"Carrie kissed me," Nathan said in a low voice, ashamed of the fact.

"What?" Haley's voice was monotonous.

"Carrie kissed me," Nathan repeated.

Haley's mind tuned out as she tried to register what had happened. Well atleast it wasn't the extreme definition of bad, that would've been them having sex and declaring their undying love for each other. But kissing...that was bad.

Haley's heart clenched in her chest and she felt light-headed. Closing her eyes all Haley saw was the dream that she had had two weeks ago. Jamie was calling Carrie momma and Nathan and Carrie were making out on the bed. Nathan had a spiteful look on his face, as if he had no regards to Haley's feelings at all. And Carrie was hugging Nathan closer to her, rubbing the fact that she had stolen her husband in her face. Haley felt sick as she thought back on what she'd saw but atleast then it had been a dream, now it was a reality. Haley felt helplessness wash over her and a deep pain within her, one that she had only ever felt when she thought she'd lost Nathan for good after returning from the tour, when Nathan had proposed they divorce. It had almost killed her then and it was killing her now. She was losing her husband.

"Haley?" Nathan asked hesitantly. He was such an idiot. He knew he shouldn't have said anything but he couldn't lie to her.

"Did you return it?" Haley asked calmly, her voice blunt.

"What?"

"It's a simple question Nathan and it requires a yes or a no answer. Did you kiss her back?" Haley could feel her patience waning.

"Carrie kissed _me_ Haley," Nathan clarified.

"Well the last I knew it takes two to kiss. We kiss all the time. Hell I kiss you and you always kiss me back! Did you kiss her back too Nathan? You know what? I don't even want to know!" Haley snapped.

She leapt up from Nathan's lap and began to pace before him. She just needed to put some space between them for a minute so that she could think.

"Hales, it's not what you think. You have got to calm down," Nathan pleaded and stood too.

"Don't tell me to calm down Nathan!" Haley spun and stood before him, her hands on her hips and her eyes boring into his. "It takes two to kiss and judging from the fact that you haven't denied anything I'll take it that you did kiss her back. Why can't you just be a man and tell me what you did! Is there more that I should know about?"

"I...erm..."

"What?" Haley snapped.

"She went skinny-dipping in the pool...twice."

Nathan's heart broke as he saw Haley's face drop in shock. He hated to be the one to add to the pain but she needed to know everything and it was about time he told her everything. That morning he'd told her that Lucas needed to be a man and tell Lindsey about the kiss with Peyton. Well this is what he was trying to do here, be a man and tell Haley.

"Oh my god," Haley breathed.

"And-"

"There's more?" Haley asked fearfully, her voice small.

Nathan nodded hesitantly. He needed to tell her everything. She had a right to know.

"When Lucas and Lindsey came to dinner I called for you to help me get my trousers on," Nathan began.

"Oh god," Haley groaned, already sensing how bad it would be.

"She helped me and erm...she said some really inappropriate things like how I shouldn't be allowed to walk around shirtless in case she got turned on and flirted with me."

Haley exhaled a deep breath, "I miss college whores."

A silence overtook them and Nathan could practically hear Haley's mind ticking as she thought.

"Nathan, I need to know if you kissed her," Haley said quietly, her brown eyes looking at him with dread.

"I didn't kiss her back Haley," Nathan said softly but he could still see that she doubted him. Moving closer to her he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist. "I promise you Haley. She kissed me but I never moved my lips once. I did _not_ kiss her back. You believe me don't you?"

Haley looked up at her husband and saw the look of pure truth in his eyes. If he had kissed her she would have known. She could read him like the back of her hand and she was positive that he was telling the truth. Sighing, Haley exhaled the fight from her and melted into his arms.

Nodding she whispered, "I believe you."

Nathan let out a deep breath as he tightened his hold on her. He didn't ever want to lose her. These past few months had been a true wake up call to him and he valued Haley more now than he had ever done before. It was as if everyday his love for her grew, fulfilling him.

"It's nice to know she's hitting on my whole family," Haley murmured against Nathan's chest.

"She can try all she wants but we're not falling for her," Nathan promised as he kissed the top of Haley's head.

Haley sighed as she fully melted against Nathan and at once felt the tears pricking at her eyes. Coming home today she thought that she would snuggle up to Nathan and savour being with him. It had been a long day and she had missed him. But now she felt like she had taken a one hundred and eighty degree spin and everything she had once known was wrong. Carrie was nice-wrong! She should concentrate more on her own dreams-wrong! She could afford to spend more time away from home-wrong! All wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong! She didn't know what to expect anymore.

"Oh...sorry..."

Nathan and Haley turned their heads to see Carrie standing before them wearing a shocked expression. Nathan felt Haley tense in his arms and hugged her closer to him, tightening his arms around her, hoping that he would be able to shield her from anymore pain.

"I just thought that you two would be asleep by now," Carrie explained when they said nothing. "I was thirsty."

Haley nodded but the nod wasn't that she was acknowledging Carrie, it was that she was finally seeing her. Looking at her she saw the revealing nightwear she wore and the annoying way that she bit her lower lip, taking care to keep a lustful gaze on her husband. Haley felt repulsed. How had she not noticed this before? What if-? She felt terrible but she had to know. Fearfully she raised her gaze to look up at Nathan and let out a deep breath when she saw that his powerful blue eyes were fixated on her and only her.

Nathan shook his head, knowing that Haley had been checking to see if he was looking at Carrie or not. But why would he when all he ever wanted and loved was safely in his arms. Leaning down he captured her lips in a soft and love-filled kiss, ignoring their company. He didn't care about the nanny. He cared about his wife.

Haley grinned and invited the kiss, winding her arms around Nathan's neck and getting lost in his touch. Nathan moaned as he felt Haley's tongue tracing his lips and immediately opened to her, kissing her deeply with an immense amount of love and passion.

"Maybe I should go."

Nathan groaned as he felt Haley pull back when all he wanted to do was kiss her further. Stupid nanny. Why did they even hire her in the first place?

"Actually don't," Haley said with a blank look, "I'd rather you stay. Nathan and I would like to talk to you."

"Ok," Carrie said hesitantly as she moved further into the room. "Can I ask what this is about?"

Haley turned in Nathan's embrace so that her back rested against his chest. Nathan's arms encircled her waist and he dipped his head, laying it at the contour of her neck and shoulder, dropping a soft kiss there. He was there with her and that's all that she needed.

"It'll be ok baby, you can be mean," Nathan whispered to reassure her. "I'm right here with you."

Haley nodded, gaining some of Nathan's strength and trying her hardest to work out how to say this. But she realised that there was no easy way to say it at all. It just had to be said, no matter how much it hurt her to think that it had happened at all.

"You kissed my husband and let Jamie call you momma," Haley began calmly. But on the inside she was anything but calm. She was scratching this bitch's face for what she had done to her family.

Carrie's face dropped at Haley's words. She hadn't actually been expecting Nathan to tell Haley anything, not after what he'd said at the club last night about her not knowing everything.

"I...Haley, I don't know what came over us," Carrie began regretfully, "I mean-"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Nathan spat out.

"No, we-"

"We didn't do anything, you did all the work," Nathan stated. He could feel his temper rising. Who the hell was she to come in here and then accuse him of something that he hadn't done? He never kissed her back! Even Haley knew that.

"Nathan," Haley spoke soothingly, her hand rubbing across his forearm that was still around her, "Let her speak."

"What? Why Haley? It's all a bunch of bull!"

"Because, continue please Carrie."

Carrie continued hesitantly, "We didn't mean to hurt you Haley. The kiss was an accident. It wasn't in anyway intentional and I'm sorry that this hurt you but really, we never meant for it to happen."

"And what about Jamie?"

"Honestly Haley, I don't know what to say there. I mean you haven't been home as much and I've been here a lot. Maybe that somehow confused him," Carrie explained.

Haley nodded, "You're right about Jamie but wrong about Nathan."

"Sorry?"

"Jamie probably was confused but I know that the only kissing that took place was you kissing Nathan, not him kissing you back," Haley stated steadily.

"Is that what he told you?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah, it's what I told her Carrie. Maybe you've heard of it before. It's called the truth," Nathan said sarcastically. How had he put up with this woman for so long?

"Haley, he's lying. He did kiss me back!" Carrie accused.

"Haley, don't listen to her," Nathan pleaded, kissing her ear. "You know that I wouldn't do that. You know that I've only ever wanted you."

Haley shook her head, giving up. Atleast now she definitely knew that her nanny lied.

"Well did Nathan lie about the skinny-dipping and the flirting too?" Haley asked directly to Carrie.

Carrie looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Well?" Haley asked again.

"I-maybe he wasn't looking closely or misinterpreted what I said for flirting or-"

"You know I asked you not to wear a bikini and instead you do something worse! What if Jamie had seen you?" Haley finally felt her resolve slipping. As much as she'd tried not to let Carrie get to her it now felt like she was a deadly disease infiltrating her.

"But he didn't see me and he was asleep anyway."

"Well here's a little fact for you Carrie: kids wake up!"

"I didn't think he would!"

"What about the flirting?"

"A little harmless flirting never did anybody any harm."

Haley gasped at Carrie's words. Carrie even had the guts to look at Nathan as she said it.

"You're hitting on _my_ husband right now!"

"Well maybe if you were around a little more he wouldn't need me as a substitute!"

Haley felt like she'd been hit by a ton of bricks. So this was the reality of Miss Conniving Carrie with the surname Bitch was it?

"Don't you dare talk to Haley like that!" Nathan defended. He would never ever sit down and watch as somebody abused Haley. She did not deserve it.

Carrie looked to Nathan speechless before turning back to Haley.

"I might just go back to bed and-"

"Momma."

Haley followed the voice and small sob and saw her son. She made to move forward but Carrie beat her to it.

"Yes Jamie?" Carrie turned and made to reach out to him.

"Don't you dare touch him! He is not your son and never will be! I'm the one who bore and raised him, not you so don't you dare think for a second that you can take my place in his life!" Haley warned.

"Oh yeah, because you've been such a great mother that you've been here with him. No wonder he's been calling _you_ his mother."

"Momma!"

Haley's breath caught in her throat as James ran forward. Carrie opened her arms and Haley's heart shattered into a million shards. Her son no longer loved her. She didn't matter anymore. But at the last moment James dodged Carrie and his small feet pattered towards her. Haley felt the tears damping her cheeks as she kneeled down and James flew into her arms.

"Momma," James whispered.

"It's ok baby, momma's here. I'm here baby, I'm here," Haley repeated like a mantra, doing her best to soothe both her and her son.

"Momma, I didn't mean to! Please don't hate me momma! I love you momma. I didn't mean to call Nanny Carrie momma! Please don't stop loving me momma! Please!" James begged, his wide hazel eyes shining up to Haley.

"Jamie, what happened?" Nathan asked as he too kneeled down.

"I had a bad dream. Momma doesn't love me anymore because I called Nanny Carrie momma," James' voice was filled with fear.

"Jamie, I love you so much and I will never stop loving you or start hating you. You're my baby boy. You're stuck with me," Haley reassured.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise," Haley promised and linked her little finger with James'.

Haley pulled James into a hug, cradling his head and kissing him as he calmed, his cries now turning to small sobs. Nathan wiped away Haley's tears and kissed her forehead softly before rubbing a fatherly hand over his son's back. Carrie watched the scene unfold before her, a poisonous jealousy and yearning shining through her eyes.

"Momma," James asked as he pulled back. "Why were you shouting?"

"Erm..." Haley looked worriedly to Nathan.

"Tell him the truth Hales," Nathan encouraged.

Haley nodded, "Nanny Carrie and I were having an argument."

James frowned, "Is it about what she said after dinner?"

Nathan and Haley looked at each other curiously before turning their heads simultaneously to Carrie. Carrie stood with a worried face, her eyes unmoving from James.

"What did she say after dinner Jamie?" Nathan prodded.

"I-" James hesitated, looking between the three adults' faces.

"Jamie," Nathan said sternly.

"She said sometimes she pretends I'm her son," James admitted shamefully and looked down. "But I'm not her son momma, I'm yours."

"What?" Haley was shocked as she stood, her hands finding their way to her hips.

Nathan picked up James in his arms and stood too, beside his wife.

"Erm...well Jamie is such a sweet kid and I wish that when I have a son he'll be just like Jamie," Carrie rushed out, a nervous smile displayed on her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nathan looked to her disgustedly. Carrie gulped.

"Let me tell you something Carrie: it's one thing wanting to have a son like mine but it's another thing wanting to have my son," Haley informed.

"I know and I-"

"You're fired!" Nathan cut her off.

He'd had enough and was finally seeing her for what she was: a twisted, manipulative homewrecker.

"What?" Carrie and Haley asked, both shocked.

"You're fired," Nathan re-enforced calmly.

"You can't fire me," Carrie panicked. "Who will look after Jamie?"

"I will," Nathan looked to Haley, ignoring Carrie's presence, and convinced her. "Haley, I'm not exactly working so I'm with Jamie all day anyway. I could look after him. What do you say buddy? You wanna hang around with your daddy all day?"

"Yeah!" James enthused excitedly.

"Well ok then," Haley agreed. Nathan smiled as he leaned down to kiss her sweetly.

"But-" Carrie once again broke them apart.

"Carrie, I would like you out of this house in the morning and I'd prefer it if you stayed in the pool house tonight," Haley stated.

"You can't do that, my contract hasn't finished yet," Carrie fought.

"But in your contract it states that we can fire you at any time and then gives a list of reasons why, a few of which are being unprofessional and breaking the household rules. So I think you'll find that you can be on your way and leave us be," Haley told.

"I-but-I-Jamie, won't you miss me?" Carrie asked, desperately looking to the four year old.

James looked between Nathan, Haley and Carrie's faces, confused. Then he remembered something that his dad had told him not long ago.

"Momma said you have to go Nanny Carrie and you should listen to her."

Haley turned to James as did Nathan, both proud of the choice their son had made. Haley held James' cheek and gave him a kiss.

Carrie watched the family and how happy they were. Her heart fell as she finally realised that their unity could not be meddled with. She would never be able to take Haley's place in this family. Not when that place was reserved for the exceptional and admirable woman that Haley was.

Carrie nodded, "I'll be out first thing in the morning."

The family looked back to her as she walked away. However just before she reached the door she once again turned to face them.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry for everything and I am truly grateful that you guys gave me this opportunity. It was great while it lasted."

Carrie's departing words shook them as she left, leaving them forever. Haley let out a heavy breath as Nathan pulled her back into his arms. Haley turned, leaning her head heavily against Nathan's chest. Nathan's arms encircled Haley's waist, the other keeping a firm grip on James as he rested his head sleepily on his shoulder. Haley smiled softly to her son, caressing his hair.

"How about we get you to bed honey?" Haley asked. James nodded drowsily.

Haley turned, Nathan following her and they both walked up the stairs, reeling from the night's happenings. The house was dark and the only light on upstairs was the light from the guest room...Carrie's room. Nathan saw Haley tense as they walked past the room on the way to James'. Entering James' room Haley finally relaxed.

Nathan laid James down on the bed gently and pulled up the covers around him, tucking him in. Haley sat down on the bed beside James whilst Nathan hovered beside them, ever the protector.

"Sweetie, it's been a long night and I'm sorry for some of what happened. But you try and go to sleep now ok? And remember that we're only in our room if you need us ok?" Haley assured, kissing his forehead.

"Ok, night," James whispered, his eyes already falling shut.

"Night."

Nathan and Haley left the room, leaving the door open slightly, before entering their own and turning on a lamp. Haley immediately walked towards the bathroom, picking up her pyjamas on the way.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom first. I won't be long," Haley mumbled, her back turned to Nathan, before rushing into their ensuite bathroom as if she couldn't wait to be away from him.

Nathan felt abandoned as she rushed from him like he was some sort of disease she couldn't bear to be beside for another second. He'd royally screwed up this time and he had no idea what else he could do about it. He'd finally told her the truth and apologised for all that had happened. Plus he'd fired Carrie. Nathan smirked as he remembered the gobsmacked look on her face when the words had fallen from his mouth. He was relieved that she would no longer be around to cause havoc with her fruitless schemes and that he could now fully concentrate on his marriage and son. They'd lost enough precious time recently as it was. He couldn't afford to lose anymore.

Nathan jumped as the bathroom door opened and Haley emerged. Her eyes were downcast as she pulled back the covers of their king size bed and climbed into the left side of the bed-her side of the bed. Closing her eyes she turned onto her side. Nathan smiled as he thought back to when they had first had that king size bed delivered to this house.

"_Haley, baby, you have no idea how good this feels," Nathan's eyes were closed. _

"_I think I do," Haley said. _

_They had moved into the house one week after Nathan and Haley had seen it. After all it was only shoe money. They couldn't let it go. Now here they were in their new bedroom with boxes stacked all around them, waiting to be unpacked. James was too busy playing in his own room to care about his parents. _

"_No you don't," Nathan laughed. _

"_And why not?" Haley asked. _

_Nathan was sprawled out on his back on their newly delivered king size bed. Now he remembered why he had bought it. The mattress was very comfortable, not too soft so that your body would sink into it but not so hard that you'd hate it either. It was in between and perfect. Haley was lying in Nathan's arms on top of him. As soon as she'd seen her husband lying on their new bed she'd climbed atop him and snuggled into his arms. _

"_Haley, the whole point is to see how comfortable it is by actually lying on the mattress, not by lying on the husband who's lying on the mattress," Nathan informed. Haley turned to face him._

"_What's the point? I'll only be sleeping more on you than on the mattress," Haley said, kissing Nathan softly. _

"_I guess that's true but you have to try it," Nathan insisted rolling them over so that now he hovered above her whilst she lay on the mattress. _

"_Oh my god," Haley breathed. "Forget you I'm sleeping on this thing for the rest of my life!"_

_Nathan's heart warmed at hearing Haley say _for the rest of my life_. That's exactly how he wanted it to be. Nothing less and nothing more. As long as they were together he knew that he'd be ok. But he couldn't bear the thought of losing her. _

"_What? That wasn't the idea!" _

"_Are you feeling a little jealous?" Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck._

"_No!"_

"_Then what's the problem?" Haley asked innocently. _

"_Actually Haley, you're right. You sleep on this for the rest of your life and I'll just sleep on the other end of the bed. You have fun with your mattress," Nathan said. _

"_I will."

* * *

_

_Nathan rubbed a hand over his face before flipping over again so that he now lay on his back. He's been tossing and turning for the past hour and couldn't get to sleep for the life of him. He felt cold and empty. Nathan was so accustomed to having Haley wrapped in his arms that sleep rarely came without her. Nathan looked towards her form as she lay on her side, turned away from him, sleeping serenely. He knew that it wouldn't take much just to move towards her and wrap an arm around her waist. But he couldn't. He had to wait for her to give in. Nathan sighed again before inching closer to Haley. He was nearly there all he had to do was- _

_Nathan grinned as he felt Haley roll over and into his side. She looked up to him before shrugging and nestling further in his arms. _

"_I thought you were asleep," Nathan said, happily wrapping his arms around her small form. _

"_I couldn't sleep with all your huffing and puffing," Haley muttered. _

"_Tell the truth Hales."_

"_And what's that?"_

"_You couldn't sleep without me," Nathan said cockily. _

_Haley looked up at him shocked before admitting, "I couldn't sleep without you."_

_Nathan smirked as he pulled her body over him so that she straddled him and joined their lips in a fiery kiss. Haley gasped as she felt Nathan's tongue probing at her lips whilst his hands massaged...everything. _

"_Don't worry, I couldn't sleep without you either," Nathan whispered before capturing her lips once more. _

Nathan smiled as he broke out of his thoughts. He leaned down and kissed Haley's head softly before departing for the bathroom. Haley released a breath and her eyes shot open. What had she done to deserve this night? She'd questioned her husband's fidelity, her son's love and her own state of mind. Had she made the right choice? Hearing that Carrie had kissed Nathan killed her. For a moment she'd felt as if a great hot iron had come striking down on her forehead with an 'I told you so' written on it. But as soon as the thought had come Haley had discarded it. She knew that Nathan would never do anything to hurt her. But still she questioned him and that sickened her to her very core. What kind of a wife was she that she couldn't even trust her husband or her son for that matter? She had been terrified that James would run to Carrie instead of her and she couldn't ever bear the thought of losing him. The whole night had been very overwhelming and stressful and all Haley wanted to do now was to cuddle up in Nathan's arms and sleep.

Nathan re-entered the room and climbed into bed. Nestling himself under the covers he turned to face Haley and was in shock. Scooting closer to her he brought a concerned hand to her face and wiped away her tears.

"Please don't cry Haley," Nathan begged. He hated seeing her crying but the fact that he was the reason that she was shedding pure tears now tore at him.

Haley shook her head and looked into Nathan's patient face. He wasn't with Carrie, he was

here, with her.

"Haley, talk to me baby."

Haley didn't know where to start, "You know, I had a dream a couple of weeks ago that Jamie called Carrie his mother and didn't want me. Then I went to find you to tell you what had happened but you were too busy making out with Carrie to care."

"What?" Nathan asked.

Her tears increased causing Nathan's heart to break. Pulling Haley closer to him he wrapped his arm around her waist whilst caressing the soft contours of her face. He guided her eyes to meet with his and wiped away her tears.

"Haley, it was a dream that will never come true. That I promise you."

"Nathan Scott, I swear to God that if you ever do hurt me I will not stand for it."

Nathan knew it wasn't an empty threat, "I know."

Haley sighed, "I'm so tired Nathan."

Nathan nodded. She wasn't only tired physically but she was exhausted emotionally and mentally. The night had been hard on them all but it was hardest on Haley because she'd had no inkling of the happenings prior to today.

"I know baby. Hales, I love you so much. I don't ever want to imagine you walking out of my life and leaving me. I'd be lost without you," Nathan whispered, a raw emotion projecting through his voice.

Haley smiled, "I love you too. Always and forever right?"

"Right."

Nathan leaned in and captured Haley's lips in a soft kiss, taking his time to show her how much he loved her. He poured all of his lust and need for her into that passionate kiss, kissing her until her lips were swollen and her breath was laboured. Pulling back Nathan kissed her forehead before opening his arms to her. Turning to lay on his back he felt her roll into his side, her body falling perfectly into place against his. Nathan's arms tightened around her, holding her as she finally succumbed to sleep. He watched her sleep and knew that he always wanted it to be like this. He didn't want to be without her. They'd be together always and forever. He knew it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**

**Lax**


End file.
